ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Locations Found
Sneaking into Whitehall via the roof, Reia used a lightning spell to sabotage the security cameras, looked into the archives and found some discoveries. Reia: Amazing.. The army knows about the Infinity Stones.. Kiva (Com-link): You found anything? Reia: Yeah.. It feels like the army knew that the enemy has come to pass. Kiva (Com-Link): What's that mean? Reia: Think about it. This timeline is the future, so Thanos is planning an attack on present day. There also rumors about him using the Time Stone to attack the source using the undiscovered Soul Stone. The other four stones are mainly used as back-up. Kiva (Com-Link): Gosh... Think we can cover the Infinity Stones we encountered? Reia: Yeah.. Space Stone/The Tesseract. Does that ring a bell? Kiva (Com-Link): Yeah, Loki used it to attack New York City years ago. Reia: Since Asgard is gone, it could be lost in space for all we know. Kiva (Com-Link): I don't think so... Reia: What's that mean, sis? Kiva (Com-Link): I think Loki took it before Asgard blew up. Reia: Great.. Okay, this is the Reality Stone/The Aether. The Dark Elves used its power once to cover the universe into darkness. Kiva (Com-Link): That's awful... Reia: I know. After defeating Malekith, the Aether is locked away by the Collector, ensuring that it will be safe by him. Kiva (Com-Link): I think that's not that simple. Reia: You're right. That's where the next one comes in. Power Stone/Unknown. The Guardians of the Galaxy found it and tried to find out more info about all six stones, but one of the workers gone rouge and tries to take it. The orb became too powerful, it destroyed most of the collection this Collector piled up. So the Reality Stone could be ended up in a rubble. Kiva (Com-Link): I'm guessing it might be in the lower levels. Reia: Maybe. Anyway, after destroying Roran, we assured the orb's safety to the Nova Corps. It's only a matter of time until then. Let's see... The Mind Stone. Remember Loki's scepter? Kiva (Com-Link): Yes, that's where Loki used it to control people. Reia: Well, as you may know, Ultron tried to create a replica using the revealed Mind Stone, but we beat him to it and Vision came to be. It's obvious that Thanos would tear him apart, just to get it. Kiva (Com-Link): Gosh... Vision's a target to Thanos? Reia: Possibly. Okay, two more. Time Stone/Eye of Agamotto. Dr. Strange used the stone to focus on his power and battle an ancient enemy. It's currently being held by him. Soul Stone.. It's location is unknown, but I know where it is. Kiva (Com-Link): Which is? Reia: Either in the hands of Captain Marvel herself or...another planet somewhere. Could be either one. There's also something Amora once said before she is punished, about the forbidden 13th Universe. Kiva (Com-Link): Okay. Is the info there? Reia: Hold on, I'll get back to you. - Reia looked through books quickly and found a chart of all 12 universes. Reia pinpointed the middle, a black space, and has seen this cover before. Reia: Kiva? Still here? Kiva (Com-Link): I'm still here. Any luck? Reia: Remember when Count Dooku erased the coordinates for Kamino? Kiva (Com-Link): The planet where clone troopers are made? Yeah. Reia: I think Towa followed his tactic before her demise. Her secret lab has to be here somewhere. Kiva (Com-Link): In Whitehall? How does that work?? Reia: I don't know. I'll look into it quickly. - Reia used Instant Transmission to teleport to Towa's secret lab entrance, until.. Reia: Great.. Towa locked the entrance with a password. Kiva (Com-Link): I can hack the entrance for you, Reia. Reia: What? You can do that?? Kiva (Com-Link): Sure. Give me a second. Hmm... A name? - After 30 seconds, Kiva used her wits to open the locked door and succeeded. Reia: Sis, nice job. - Reia looked around and found the only blueprint to the Skeleton King's plan. Reia: Got you. - Reia unrolled the blueprint and sees the plan. Reia: The paradox changed everything, and makes another universe too? Right in the center.. I wonder if.. Kiva, we got a problem. Broadcast this to the captain too. - Kiva pressed a few buttons and the bridge is broadcasting Reia's message. Reia: Kiva, Ratchet - The paradox has made a universe for villains, under Towa's rule. It was part of the Skeleton King's legions, but now that he is gone, Zamasu has prepared a bigger army to attack all 12 universes there. Kiva (Com-Link): What??? That's insane! Reia: He calls this Project: Zero Mortals. Wiping humanity is a serious task we can't avoid. That's why we need to put an end to this and I have an idea on how to stop him, but it'll take someone who can pull this off. Ratchet (Com-Link): What do you have in mind? Reia: Even if we destroy Zamasu, he'll release a plague to spread across the multi-verse, like a chain reaction. Everyone will panic at that rate. Kiva (Com-Link): Well, how do we break the chain reaction? Reia: It's a long shot, but the Doctor can use the TARDIS like a tether and pull the universe away from all of them, breaking the chains. Ratchet (Com-Link): Pulling an entire universe?? I'm not sure if the TARDIS can handle it... Kiva (Com-Link): I think it's worth a shot. Reia: Lastly, Zeno can erase that universe and the deed is done. Ratchet (Com-Link): Sounds like we got a plan. But how are we going to get to the 13th universe? Reia: Maybe we don't have to. After we destroy Zamasu, I'll ask Zeno to destroy it. Plus, I'll need to ask the Time Patrollers to upgrade the starship's hyper-drive to withstand the Quantum Realm effects safely. Kiva (Com-Link): Okay, sounds like this plan is straight-forward. Reia: Maybe a bit crazy, but yeah. - Kiva ended the broadcast. Kiva (Com-Link): I have to admit, it is crazy. But we're running low on options. Reia: I know. Let me focus on the grand operation from here. - Reia then takes photos of the blueprint and files on her com-link and her thumb drive. Suddenly, a car suddenly rushed out of Whitehall and knew that the blood transfer has finally arrived. Back at the starship, Reia's body dissolved into the scroll, knowing that Kiva needs to take it to Ratchet. She ran to the bridge when she sees both Marta and Ratchet. Kiva: Reia went inside the scroll. Marta: Is there a way to go there too? Ratchet: There is. - Kiva handed over the scroll and placed it into the terminal. Quorra: Coordinates locked. Ratchet: Engage to Reia's current position. Quorra: Acknowledged. - The starship then went to hyperspace to ensure Reia's safety. Category:Scenes